Tainted Hearts
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: I don't know what to do anymore with my life. No one can help me now, what's done is done. Flash is my enemy, that makes Uncle Barry and Wally my enemies too. I've lost everything I care about, but I gained so much more. Gemma is gone, so is her trust. OC
1. Book One: The Begging

**So shame on me, I shouldn't be starting another story!**

**But I promised someone like a month ago that I'd start it and I finally did so yay for me!**

**Anywho's this is Tainted Hearts and this is a story I've had cooking up since before Unexpected...**

**I don't own so don't ask!**

**Full Summary: Fifteen year old blind girl Gemma Weathers if left with nothing when her family dies in a lab explosion in Central City. She regains her sight but the only ones she thought she could trust are hiding secrets from her. The only one she has left promises she wants to help but what will it cost? Will those she cares about be able to help her, what will her best friend, Wally West, do once he finds out his friend is not so blind anymore? Will Barry be able to help the girl he thinks of as a daughter? POSSIBLE SPITFIRE!**

**Warning: Might contain some language in the near future!**

* * *

><p><em>June 6<em>_th__ 2001_

_I can't believe it, my first diary, this is so cool!_

_Uncle Barry gave it to me, he gave another one to Geo but he says it's not a diary, it's a journal. Like the ones mommy and daddy write._

_I hope he actually writes in his because it would be mean if he didn't use it like Uncle Barry wanted us too._

_I guess I should start writing about what happened to me, I'm in the hospital right now. We just had a car accident and no one got seriously hurt, no one but me._

_When I woke up and I had not been able to see anything I could hear my mommy crying but no one would explain it to me._

_It was Uncle Barry who finally told me, I wouldn't be able to see again._

_Now it's been four days and I'm getting use to not seeing, so when Uncle Barry brought me and Geo (who's bed was next to mine) these diaries I can actually write and it's making me feel a bit better._

_Tomorrow we'll finally be released from the hospital and I'm excited to be able to get back home, after so long I miss my house._

_Hold on a second SOMEBODY'S reading over my shoulder again and it's getting on my nerves._

_Until next time, when I have a little more privacy from nosy brothers like mine._

_~ Gemma ~_

* * *

><p>The five year old girl stood up from her position in her bed as she grabbed a bag with clothes for her and her brother.<p>

She quickly placed her diary inside the small purple backpack and gripped the bag tightly, waiting for her parents or someone she knew to come get her and her brother out of this "icky place" as she had called it.

Her eyes were in the floor but her ears were paying close attention as she heard the door open. "You two ready to leave?" Her godfather's voice asked.

Gemma smiled and ran to hug him. "Uncle Barry!"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Hey kiddo, how are you?"

She giggled. "I'm fine, but…"

"But?" He asked worriedly.

"But I want to get out of here, it smells funny!" She stomped her small foot on the tiled floor.

"Is that it?" He asked, lifting her up into his arms. "In that case let's get out of here, what do you say Geo?"

"Let's just leave." Was the young boy's only answer as he stood up and left out the door.

"YAY!" Gemma yelled as they exited out the room and headed for the main lobby where their parents were waiting.

"Don't get to excited kid, we're not done with this place yet." Barry teased.

"B-but, I want to leave." Her lower lip quivered.

"How about the three of us go get ice-cream after we're done here?" He asked both of them.

The girl's mood brightened as she nodded excitedly.

"In that case, any suggestions?" He asked, setting the girl down next to her brother.

"As long as it's cold and delicious I'll eat it." Both kids answered at the same time before high-fiving and laughing.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Twins."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters will be longer, I promise!<strong>

**Tell me what you think!**

**And vote on my poll please it will make me happy and inspired!**


	2. Book One: The Begging Ch 2

**I feels so unloved, no reviews :'O**

**Just kidding, I tend to get a little over-dramatic :P Anyways, this chapter takes place ten years after the first... yeah.**

**I don't own Young Justice, only Gemma and Geo plus a couple others that will be introduced later.**

* * *

><p><em>2002<em>

_Uncle Barry got married today, it makes me so happy to know that he's finally found the person he'll love forever. I met a kid, his name's Wally West. Uncle Barry told me that he's his new nephew, maybe I'll get to see him again..._

___...__..._...__...__...___

_2003_

_My first day in 1__st__ grade is over!_

_It was hard to be in a place with other kids, I could feel their stares._

_But the good news is that Wally's in our class which means I get to talk to someone besides Geo that I know._

_I have a feeling they're both going to be good friends._

___...__... _...__...__...___

_2004 _

_Why is Uncle Barry acting so strange?_

_I see him less and less now, I wish he could just slow down and spend some time with us. Maybe my wish will come true soon, I hope so._

_..._..._

_2005_

_Mom and Dad are working a lot in the lab, I think it has to do with me. They say they want me to be happy and always tell me they love me. Why can't they understand that I don't need sight to be happy?_

_No one listens to me anymore…_

_..._..._

_2006_

_Who ever invented videogames?_

_Geo and Wally couldn't be more addicted to them and I swear, if they met the person who invented them they'd worship him. If they don't already, that is._

_..._..._

_2007_

_Why is Wally acting so strange? It's like he has sugar 24/7._

_My mind is reeling right now, I couldn't get him to take a break all day. Maybe he's excited because of the new superhero in town, his name's Kid Flash._

_If you ask me he's nothing more than a sidekick to the real deal, The Flash. But then again I could always be wrong._

_..._...__..._...__

_2008_

_Wally's changed; he's not the same guy I knew once. Yes he's still annoying, he still loves videogames, he still knows how to have a good time but he's much more secretive._

_Maybe I'm just imagining it but it seems like he always finds an excuse to leave in the middle of anything important. _

_And is it just me or does Uncle Barry help with the excuses?_

__...__...__...__..._...__

_2009_

_I can't take this anymore!_

_Mom and Dad spend more time in the lab than they do with me and Geo, Aunt Veronica and Uncle Barry aren't around that often so that means no Aunt Iris, Geo's never around anymore except for school. And I don't know what's happening with Wally._

_Why can't they all just understand that they're changing much too fast? Maybe I'm being selfish but it feels like everyone's in on this secret and I'm the only one who isn't. _

_Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm oblivious to everything that goes on around me, I'm still me. Why can't anyone get that?_

_Why do I feel so alone?_

__...__...__...__..._...__

_2010_

_For once in my life things are… nice._

_I feel like I'm finally catching up to life instead of being left behind. Mom and Dad aren't as busy in work and spend more time with us, Aunt Veronica's working with them so I get to see her more often and she's usually at our place for dinner. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris come visit when they can or we go see them. We see Wally at school and when he comes over once in a while, he doesn't seem as hyper as he once did. Geo and I are now inseparable, wherever I go he goes and vise-versa. All in all I should be happy with the way things are. But I'm not, not really._

_I can't shake the feeling that something bad is bound to happen. I know it sounds crazy but it's a feeling I can't shake._

_Maybe I'm finally starting to lose it, hopefully that's all it is._

___...__...__...__..._...___

_Present time _

_First day of Sophomore year, yay… not._

_I don't have all my classes with Geo this yeah. Because half of them are with Wally, the advanced classes._

_Shocking, isn't it? Wally with advanced classes, no way. But it's true, and he's going to be my guide for the rest of the year._

_I can't wait till it's over, it's not like I don't trust Wally to be my guide it's just… I don't trust Wally to stick around long enough to be able to help me._

_He's my friend, like another brother but he can be very irresponsible. _

_Well I have to go get ready, wish me luck. I'll need it._

___...__...__...__..._...___

With a sigh Gemma put her diary down on her bed-stand, her hand trailing on top of the wooden surface.

She quickly stood up from her bed, pushing her hands against the soft mattress.

As she stood she made her way to her door and knocked on the door right next to hers. "Geo, get up."

All she heard in answer was a groan.

"Giovanni Weathers get your butt up this instant!" She shouted. "The bus just left, school starts in fifteen minutes."

Immediately, the door opened to reveal a mess of shaggy blonde hair. "What?"

Gemma's own blonde curls fell into her face as she giggled. "I can't believe you fell for that duffs, we don't even take the bus!"

He groaned. "Gemma!"

"What? I never said it was our bus." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Now get ready, school starts in half an hour."

With that she turned back into her room to get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and give me any comments you have, it would mean so much to me! And if you have time go check out my poll :)<strong>


	3. Book One: The Begging Ch 3

**Thank you people for the reviews!**

**I don't own Young Justice, just the OCs.**

**Full Summary: Fifteen year old blind girl Gemma Weathers if left with nothing when her family dies in a lab explosion in Central City. She regains her sight but the only ones she thought she could trust are hiding secrets from her. The only one she has left promises she wants to help but what will it cost? Will those she cares about be able to help her, what will her best friend, Wally West, do once he finds out his friend is not so blind anymore? Will Barry be able to help the girl he thinks of as a daughter? POSSIBLE SPITFIRE!**

**Warning: Might contain some language in the near future!**

* * *

><p><em>September 4<em>_th__ 2011_

_Dear diary, _

_Change._

_That's all I can think about. There's too much of it going on right now, I put on a smile and give off a laugh but it's not real._

_I'm human, I feel, I hurt and I cry. But another part of me tells me I'm not just like that, because I can hide my emotions from everyone so easily._

_It hurts, because I can feel the pain that's about to come. And there's nothing I can do about it, I'm losing it. It was bound to happen eventually, I guess._

_But I can't let them know that, there's no telling how they'll react to it all._

_I love them, disappointment is not something I want to give them._

_Am I making a mistake by keeping quiet?_

_~Gemma~_

Gemma took her seat in her first period class, Spanish.

The bell had just rung and as always she and her brother were the first ones there.

"How much do you wanna bet Wally will be late?" She asked him.

"Ten says he makes it seconds before the tardy bell." Geo offered.

She scoffed. "Fifteen says he doesn't make it in time." She extended her hand in his direction and he confidently shook it.

"Prepare to lose, Gemma." He taunted.

"Prepare to eat those words, brother." She mimicked, throwing a crumple piece of paper at his head. It landed.

"Are you sure you're blind?" He asked.

"Pretty sure, yeah." She answered. "I'm guessing it was a prefect shot?"

"Almost." He answered as the last students started filing in.

"That's because I can hear you talking." She smirked.

"Or you're just a creep." He taunted.

"What would that say about you?" She smirked. "The brother of a creep is a creep himself."

He was about to respond but was hastily cut off by the sound of someone rushing through the door as the bell rang. "Pay up."

She growled and threw the fifteen bucks at him as Wally sat down in front of her. "Thanks a lot, West."

"Let me guess, more bets?" He asked her with an amused tone.

"Shut up, Wally." She muttered.

"Miss Weathers and Mr. West, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Their teacher, Mrs. Puentes, asked them.

"No mam." Gemma replied.

She nodded but the skepticism was clear in her eyes as she turned back to the class. "Class I want you all to practice what you've learned with each-other. This will count as a participation grade, for now though, get to know yourselves. You'll be spending a lot of time together." With that she walked to her desk and started doing some paperwork.

"Free time?" Gemma murmured. "How nice."

"Whatever you want to call it, just wake me up when the bell rings." Wally spoke before putting his head against the desk.

Gemma rolled her eyes behind the dark glasses. "Same old Wally."

Geo grunted. "Hold on, I'll wake him up." He pulled out a chocolate chip cookie and waved it around Wally's head. "Wakey, wakey, Wally. I bring gifts… well mostly food."

Wally looked up at the smell of the delicious warm cookie. "Wha…?"

"Get up genius, he's giving you a cookie." Gemma spoke up, not paying much attention to them as she wrote in her diary again.

"I got that but why did you wake me?" He grumbled, although not refusing to take the cookie.

Geo shrugged. "Boredom?"

"Satisfaction." Gemma put in.

"Torture." Wally mumbled.

"You see, after knowing us for years you finally understand. That makes me so proud." Gemma pretended to wipe away a fake tear.

"Ha ha, sarcasm very funny." Wally stuck his tongue out at the blind girl.

"He's sticking his tongue out at me, isn't he?" Gemma asked her brother.

"Uh huh." He answered.

Gemma scoffed. "Fine Wally, be that way." She crossed her arms and turned so she was facing the front of the class.

"Have I ever told you how much of a drama queen you really are?" Wally asked.

Gemma tried to keep a straight face but the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. "I don't know…"

"Well, you are." Geo put in.

"And your point is?" Gemma asked, smirking.

"…"

"Exactly." Gemma grinned.

Wally crossed his arms. "I'd love to see the day when what comes out of your mouth doesn't insult us."

Gemma snorted. "Keep dreaming, West."

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapters are short but trust me, they will get longer. To tell you the truth I much prefer writing the events that happen after her family dies, as messed up as it sounds I'm more comfortable writing angst and drama.<strong>

**Please review and vote on my poll, it will be closing as soon as Unexpected ends.**

**BTW I must tell you this now because I'll probably forget later, go read iSniffMarker's stories like now! (Especially if you read Unexpected because it's also Robin-centric) I love In The Year and it's sequel Accused, and let's not forget the third part; Silent Tears... (c'mon who wouldn't want to read a story with a kick ass title like that?) SO GO NOW! **


	4. Book One: The Begging Ch 4

**I'm skipping some more time again to save you people from pointless filler chapters.**

**I don't own YJ, just Gemma and Veronica.**

**By the way I made the first part in Gemma's POV because... well... I can! :P**

* * *

><p>September 17th 2011<p>

_Drip_

Five seconds

_Drip_

Ten seconds

_Drip_

Thirty.

_Drip_

Time, that's all I can think about. All I can focus on, nothing else makes sense.

_Drip_

I don't understand. I feel so strange, my mind is reeling. Where am I?

Where are Mom and Dad? Where's Geo?

_Drip_

I feel so numb, it's kind of scary. I feel so empty, what's going on with me?

_Drip_

I'm really dizzy, too. I can't even try to sit up, my back feels like it's on fire.

_Drip_

What's that annoying sound that won't stop?

_Drip_

Why won't is stop? I can't concentrate with it. What's going on?

_Drip_

It's coming from my left; that much I can tell. It sounds like water.

_Drip_

There's something familiar about it, I know I've heard it before but it's the where that I'm confused about.

_Drip_

Water, or some kind of liquid. I can barely make out another noise, a beep.

_Drip_

I think I know what it is. I pray to god that I'm wrong. I know I'm probably right though.

_Drip_

I think it's an IV. And that would make the beep one other thing. Why am I here? What am I doing in the hospital?

_Drip_

There's someone outside, talking. I can't make out what they're saying, all I know is that sitting here and doing nothing is starting to bother me.

_Drip_

I try to move my legs to the edge of the bed but all that I manage to do is make myself wince. I guess whoever's outside heard me because they're opening the door.

_Drip…_

Once the door opened I could hear the footsteps coming in. I recognize them, it's my godfather. Uncle Barry.

"Uncle Barry?" I asked. "Why am I here?"

He sat down somewhere next to the bed and sighs. "Gemma, do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head, causing it to go spinning. I pressed my hand against my forehead. "All I remember is the lab with Geo and then… what happened?" I felt my heart being torn from my chest.

I started to sit up, only to be pushed back down by him. "Gemma, calm down."

"Mom and Dad, Geo… the explosion and then nothing. What happened to them, to Veronica? Are they…"

He sighed again. "I'm sorry, they didn't make it. Just you and Veronica."

I placed my hand against my mouth to contain my sobs. "No no no no, this can't be happening, please tell me it isn't true. Not them please…"

He placed a hand on top of mine. "I wish I could, Gem." He whispered.

"Why?" I sobbed. "Why them? I don't want to lose them Uncle Barry."

"I know, Gemma. I know. But there was nothing they could do, it's lucky that they managed to save you." He tried to comfort. Key word, _tried._

I scoffed. "Lucky? My family's dead, how is that lucky? I have no one left."

"Gemma you are not alone, please understand that." This only made me madder.

How can you say that? You think just because I still have you and Wally and Aunt Veronica and Iris that I'm not alone? Uncle Barry I've been alone since I became like this, when I became blind everyone left me." I whispered.

"Honey, we're always been there for you. That's not going to change." _Lies, all of it._

"No, you don't get it!" I screamed, clutching my head in anger. "For once in my like I thought that it was all going to be fine, but I guess we can't have that."

"What are you talking about?" The confusion and worry was obvious in his voice.

"I'm talking about how mom and dad were always too busy with their projects to spend any time with us, how Aunt Veronica was never even in town and hoe you and Wally and Aunt Iris just keep hiding things from us!" The last sentence was never meant to come out.

He tensed as I swallowed and continued with my talk. "You think I don't notice? From the second Wally started to live with you I knew something was up. I just don't know what, I'm not even sure I really want to know." I mumbled the ending to myself.

He sighed. "Gemma, I'm sorry. For everything."

I snorted. "It doesn't even I guess it wasn't just my imagination." I muttered under my breath.

Sadly, it was loud enough for him to hear. "Gemma, is there something you know?"

I shook my head, wiping away at my eyes. "I don't… I don't understand anything right now. It just hurts, all of it. Nothing really makes sense, there's too many sounds around me to be able to focus." I admitted, ignoring the question.

He didn't let it go though. "Gemma, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

I shook my head. "No, I honestly don't know that. Because you're never there Uncle Barry, it's like you live this double life that has no time for friends and people like me." My voice was getting hysterical. "And to tell you the truth I'd rather not have to deal with losing you or Aunt Iris or even Wally because I decided to let you all back in, I'm sorry to tell you this but I just can't…"

He said nothing for a while, the only other sounds around us where the machines I was connected to.

With a long sigh I spoke again. "Do you mind leaving me alone for a while, I don't feel like taking to anyone."

He stood up but spoke again before reaching for the door. "I told Wally what happened, you should talk to him."

"No, I don't want to talk to anyone. Especially him, I don't want to be anywhere near him right now."

* * *

><p>Wally paced the mountain as he waited for his uncle to call him back, his friends watched with worry.<p>

"Dude, can you calm down? Tell us what's wrong." Robin tried.

"Calmdown?Ican'tcalmdownrightnow,unclebarryhasn'tcalledbackyet!What'stakinghimsolong,heshouldhave calledbynow, ohmygodwhatamIgoingtodo. Thiscan'tbehappening, thisisallmyfault!" He continued to rant with no one understanding a thing that was said.

"Wally!" Artemis snapped. "Shut up and calm down, we can't understand a word you're saying!"

Instead of him explaining he turned on the TV to the news and showed them. _"Breaking news, police are still looking for what caused the accident in Central City today that left two people injured and three people dead. Fifteen year old Gemma Weathers was left without parents or a brother, no word on what her or the other survivor, Veronica Strong's, condition is available at the moment." _

Wally growled as he turned off the TV and threw the remote on the couch. "You see? I should have been there, with them! If it wasn't for me they wouldn't have all been there!"

"Wally, I doubt there was much you could do. It was an explosion, I don't think the Flash could have done anything either." Megan responded.

"No you don't get it, I blew them off for this place. We were supposed to hand out and now, now they're dead and Gemma's in the hospital." He covered his face. "It's all my fault…"

* * *

><p><strong>Did Scarlett do good? In my opinion this was kind of sucky but it was easier to write than it should have been... now I feel depressed :(<strong>

**Tell me what you think or I'll get sad and stop writing this story forever! :'O**


	5. Book Two: The Discovery Ch 1

**I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me that someone's taking their time to read this. THANK YOU!**

**I don't own Young Justice, just Gemma and some others in here.**

**Oh and **_this is diary _**and** this is story.

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_Help me, I'm so scared._

_I don't know what to do anymore. Uncle Barry says things will get better, he said it wouldn't hurt as much as it does now but I'm starting to doubt that what he says is true._

"I don't care what you say, I want to see her." The speedster was currently pacing the room, not bothering to look at his uncle.

"Wally, she isn't going to want to talk to you." His uncle tried to reason with him.

"Why can't I just go see her now?" He asked.

"I asked the doctors if it was alright to allow more than one visitor in." Barry responded.

"And?" Wally pushed.

"They said it was fine, but she's the one that's being difficult, she refuses to let anybody in. Your Aunt Iris managed to calm her down a bit but we don't know how she'll react to seeing you." He sighed.

_I wish I could explain what happened but to tell you the truth… I don't understand it either._

_They're gone, and they aren't coming back._

_Just writing it down makes me realize how true it all is, I don't want it to be true. Any of it. I'm sitting here, in the same hospital I once sat in years ago. But I'm sitting alone, because mom and dad aren't here to comfort me. Geo isn't sitting down next to me or reading over my shoulder, because he's gone._

"Please, Uncle Barry? I just want to make sure she's ok." Wally pleaded.

"Sorry, no can do, kiddo. Just give her time, ok? It's only been three days.

Wally crossed his arms. "That was what you said yesterday, you think I don't know about the break downs? I want to do something instead of just standing here knowing she's being drugged up!"

Barry was about to respond when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

Wally waited impatiently as his uncle's eyes clouded in worry and confusion. "Iris? What… I'll be right there, don't move." He hung up and faced Wally. "Don't do anything stupid in there."

Wally nodded. "I won't." Without another word they took off.

_Why couldn't it have been me? Why did they have to die instead?_

_I don't know what's going to happen to me anymore, to tell you the truth I'm terrified. Nothing makes sense anymore, how can I be alive when the people I love are dead?_

_I never thought something like this could happen but I guess it's time to face reality. They're not coming back, not now or ever._

When both speedsters arrived in the hospital they were surprised by what they saw in Gemma's room.

It was completely trashed, the doctors and nurses trying to control the frantic girl.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at one of them.

Wally stepped into their sight. "Gemma?"

She turned to his voice. "Wally?" She "stared" in shock.

"Yeah, Gem, it's me." He responded.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she ran to hug him. Wally didn't hesitate to hug her back. "It's okay, Gemma, everything's going to be fine." He soothed.

"They're gone Wally." She sobbed. "All three of them are never coming back."

_I haven't seen Wally since that morning, I just wish I had the guts to talk to him too. But I can't, because if I do then I'll be able to see the pitty in his eyes._

_Yes, I did say see._

_Even though it isn't as clear as I know someone's sight would be I can see again. _

_I don't care though, because I'd give it all to have them back._

"I know Gemma and I'm so sorry." He whispered.

As they kept embracing Barry motioned for the doctors and nurses to exit the room and give both teens some privacy.

"It's not your fault, Wally." She sobbed into his t-shirt. "It was just an accident."

"An accident I could have helped prevent." He muttered.

"If you'd tried to help stop this there's no doubt in my mind that you'd be lying next to me in that bed or worse." Her tears continued to fall.

He didn't respond, only held her tighter.

_And that's exactly why I haven't told anyone, because if they do find out they'll think their death meant something. But it didn't, they died because of a stupid accident._

_Nothing will ever make this right._

_I've talked to Aunt Veronica; she told me the same thing Uncle Barry told me, that I need to let time heal my wounds, that I can't live inside a shell all my life._

"I miss them Wally, I miss them so much." She sobbed.

"I know." Was his only response.

She chuckled slightly through her sobs. "You know what Geo would tell me right this moment if he were here? He'd say, suck it up and keep on living life to the fullest. That was our motto, kind of iconic considering I always told him that." She mumbled.

"Like you tell everyone?" He joked slightly.

"Yeah." She laughed before going quiet again. "It's not fair Wally, I don't want to live without them."

_I don't believe a word she says, there's something she's not telling me. Or maybe I'm imagining things, after all she was there when it happened. Luckily she wasn't as close to the source as we were or she wouldn't have survived._

_They tell me I'm luck too, lucky that I was alive. Why don't I feel lucky? _

"Nothing really ever is fair."

She gave out a long sigh. "This place looks like crap, doesn't it?"

"Understatement of the century." He replied, getting a good look around. "What did you do to this place?"

She bit her lip. "I kind of freaked when they wanted to give me a sedative, as if I'm not jacked up enough on those drugs as it is."

"Do you need to sit?" Wally asked, his voice full of concern.

_I've decided that I need to talk to Wally, and that I have to apologize to Uncle Barry for the things I said to him._

_I'll do it later today, when I'm not under the medication that I've been given. Aunt Iris talked to me today, she told me that after this I was going to move in with Veronica because she's my legal guardian now. Uncle Barry's lucky to have her, because she's like a second mother to me. I'm glad that Wally has her to take care of him, I know she's helped him a lot since… that. _

"No I'm fine." She looked up at him. "Wally, do you know what happened to me? They didn't want to tell me a lot more in case I went into another panic attack."

They both sat on the bed. "I didn't exactly get all the details, they said you lost a lot of blood and that was it, no more info from me."

She closed her eyes. "And that was it." She repeated. "Sounds like a really bad ending to a story."

"It sounds more like a begging." He commented. "Sorry there's nothing more I could do to help."

She smiled. "I think you've helped enough."

_Wally. I wonder how he's taking this._

_He was Geo's best friend after all, and mom and dad were so nice to him. They treated him like family, like a son._

_I know I can't blame him or anyone for what happened but… he was supposed to be there for us._

_If it weren't for him Geo and I wouldn't have been in the lab with mom and dad. The explosion wouldn't have taken him from me, I would have had someone to lean on._

The young girl twisted in the uncomfortable bed as she tired her best to get some sleep. So far she was losing to her thoughts, and to her it was horrible.

After minutes of fighting for it, the sleep never came and she stood up and walked to the restroom. She turned away from the mirror, now wanting to look at the fragile girl standing before her.

She walked to the sink and, keeping her eyes down, turned it on. The warm water slowly trickled into her hands as she lifter both palms up and rinsed her face, the water relaxing her slightly.

Until the sharp pain in her stomach made her have to spill the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She looked from her spot on the ground once she was sure she was done, only to see that what she had vomited was what could only be described as red and a lot of it.

She realized with a shaky breath what it really was.

_Blood. _And a lot of it.

In that instant there was nothing else that frightened her more than the realization that there was something truly wrong with her, until she heard a voice behind her. "Oh my god, Gemma."

_But it's not his fault, I have to remember that. I have to get that through my head as soon as possible._

_Nothing can change, nothing will change. _

_Things happen, people come and go. Life stops and begins, I just have to accept it._

_Pathetic, isn't it?_

_It looks like I can never catch a break with life, my luck will never change._

_In a sense I'm poison, everyone I touch I in some way hurt._

_Mentally or physically, there's no difference._

_One way or the other they get hurt, one way or the other they leave me._

_I realize that this may never change. Why would it?_

_Life is never fair._

* * *

><p><strong>Reina Grayson- I know, poor Gemma :(<strong>

**Mimi- I know, I didn't want to kill him either!**

**cary99- Ok**

**dreamer- Yeah, I tried my best to make it as realistic as possible but... yeah...**

**Please Review! I'll love you forever! X3**


	6. Book Two: The Discovery Ch 2

**New Chapter, yay!**

**I don't own Young Justice, just Gemma.**

They young girl let out a loud sigh as she looked herself in her new room's mirror. Her hair was clutched tightly in her hand as she tried pulled the knots out with her brush.

After a few minutes she gave up and stood up to go to her closet. She opened the door only to see the large amounts of clothing she had inside, all colorful.

It made her sick.

How could clothes be so happy when she herself felt so lifeless and depressed?

No matter what she did or where she looked all she could think about where her family, they were everything to her. She needed them, she depended on them.

But now that they were gone, she had no one to guide her or be there for her.

Slamming the door shut she turned her back to it and slid down to the cold hard floor and let more tears stream down her face. She looked down at her hand, her wrist now bared a permanent cuff bracelet.

She wanted it gone; one thing that she never did was wear bracelets on her writing hand because it bothered her too much. Maybe then, when it was gone, she would finally feel better. But like it or not it was staying.

_Gemma stood behind her godmother as she watched her mess with a bunch of chemicals. She was finally out of the hospital, but the smells of all those chemicals made her feel like she was back where she started._

_Finally after what seemed like an eternity Veronica turned to face her. "Let me see your hand." She ordered._

_Gemma reluctantly listened to her and placed her right hand in front of her. She watched silently as her "aunt" placed the metal black gem stone bracelet onto her wrist. At first it seemed like a normal bracelet, just for accessorizing. Until she felt it prick her skin. "What the…" She asked as she hissed in slight pain._

_She tried to pull the bracelet off, only to find that is wouldn't budge. Instead it caused her more pain. "What is this?" She asked._

_Her godmother held her wrist. "This is something your life will depend on, it has the chemicals you need to be kept alive. The chemicals you were affected by in the explosion are deadly, this injects the antidote into your system."_

_Gemma looked up at her. "Antidote? You mean it's a disease of some sort?"_

_Veronica sighed. "Gemma, those chemicals you fell on they'll kill you. Promise me you won't take this off."_

_Gemma took her wrist in her left hand. "I promise. But why a bracelet?" She asked._

"_I didn't think you'd want anyone else knowing." She answered._

_Gemma looked down at the ground. "No, I don't." _

Wiping away the last tears, she quickly stood up and went over to the door that lead to the hallway.

She quickly shut the door and walked over to a bathroom, she entered the place and turned the water on.

Today was her parent's funeral, everyone would be there. Somehow this information didn't make her feel any better, not when she had to pretend in front of everyone.

_Gemma turned in shock to see who it was that had come up from behind her. _

"_Gemma, honey what happened to you?" Veronica asked._

"_Aunt Veronica please, don't tell anyone." She begged, looking into her godmother's eyes._

_Veronica's eyes widened slightly. "Gemma, can you… can you see me?"_

_Gemma turned away, her eyes downcast. "…"_

_Veronica grabbed the girl's chin, turning her eyes back to her. "Gemma?"_

_The young girl's eyes blurred with tears. "I'm sorry, Aunt Veronica. I didn't want anyone to know, not now."_

_Both women hugged. "Oh Gemma, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine."_

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()_!~#$%^&*()_+!

Wally stood beside the three coffins as he watched Gemma walk to the podium, he was one of the many citizens of Central that had appeared for the family's memorial.

Her hair was hanging freely on her face, she wore a black dress like every girl around. For shoes she wore some knee-high boots and the signature glasses she never took off in public.

To him she might have looked completely normal, if it wasn't for the fact that they were currently attending her family's funeral.

The thing that stood out the most to him was the fact that she was wearing a bracelet on her right hand, he knew from memory that she never wore anything on her right hand. He knew how much it bothered her to have to write.

He quickly dismissed the though considering she didn't have to write anything now and her speech was starting, but the thought still remained in the back of his mind.

She cleared her throat. "I want to thank all of you for being here. I know it would have meant a lot to them, to be recognized by all of Central City." She gave a small smile. "I know most of you are expecting a big speech about how they will be missed but I just… I can't do that right now. So I'll tell you about them, and how much they mean to me.

"Geo was… a pain. We were twins, we always fought but I still loved him. He was addicted to video games, and I often pulled the plug so he'd stop playing. But I depended on him for guidance, if it wasn't for him I would have gotten lost everywhere." She wiped away the tears that were falling.

"Mom and Dad were great, they didn't act uptight and they knew how to have fun. Even when their jobs got in the way they always had time for us. I loved them to death, all three of them. I just… I don't know what I'll do without them… I'm sorry I can't…" She gave a loud sob and stepped back from the microphone into Veronica's arms.

As Wally watched he couldn't help but feel that he was missing something, something important.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I need them for my low self-esteem... <strong>

**And vote on my poll!**


	7. Book Two: The Discovery Ch 3

**Thank you for the reviews, now on to the story! ^_^**

"Look I'm fine, I'll be back in my feet in no time." Gemma stood with her hand agaist the door as she stood infront of two of her classmates, both had unexpectedly sowed up on her godmother's door.

"We were worried, that's all." The boy standing to the left explained. "James thought it would be a good idea to come see you."

His best friend, James, nodded.

Gemma leaned against the doorway, offering both a small smile. "Well as you can clearly see, there's nothin to worry about. You should probably leave before Uncle Barry finds out you were in the neighborhod, let alone the same yard."

At the mention of her godfather both boys' eyes widened. "Yeah, well it was nice to talk to you, Gem. If you're sure your fine we'll just be on our way, see ya!" Both boys quickly stumbled away.

Gema grinned, shaking her head in amusment. "Later, James. Later, Hartley."

Closing the door behind her and pulling off her sunglasses, she made her way to the kitchen; her stomach growling loudly.

She groaned, heading towards the fridge. Opening the door she peered inside before settling on an orange and closing the metalic door again.

Seeing her reflection, she dropped the orange in shock.

Her eyes were golden, almost glowing. To her shock, even her face looked paler than usual.

She looked nothing like herself.

Pancking, she ran to the nearest bathroom to get a better look at herself.

The door was pushed open by the scared girl as she made her way to the mirror.

Looking at herself she noticed the strange eyes, the pale skin... and the hair, her hair was slightly paler also.

This wasn't her, the girl standing before her was a stranger.

She gasped as reality sank in, to say it was a shock would be a complete understatement.

Closing her eyes she willed the image to go away, for her new found sight to be plaig tricks on her.

But that wasn't the case. The only reason both boys hadn't noticed as the glasses, and the fact that the light must have made her hair appear normal.

Still looking at herself she found herself running out of the room, lookin for her godmother. "Aunt Veronica!"

Her steps led her to the woman's private work room, her fist pounding on the wooden door.

The door was opened soon after, the woman's face full of confusion. "Gemma, what's going on?"

The teen burst into the room, taking quick steps as she turned to Veronica. "Aunt V, what's wrong with me?" She half whispered. "I'm a freak."

Her aunt looked at her in shock and acceptance, almost like she'd been waiting for the girl to say something all along. "I think it's time for you to know the truth, Gemma, all of it."

"What truth?" Gemma demanded, shocked.

Her godmother turned away. "The explosion, it affected you more than anyone could have expected." She walked over to some files on her desk. "You're different, no longer completely normal; no longer completely human."

Gemma took a step back. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm human, what else could I be?"

Her aunt shook her head. "No honey, you're different. The toxins you fell on, they completely changed your DNA. You'v been for the lack of a better word, tainted."

Gemma's eyes widened, her head shaking in denial. "No. no! This isn't... none of it can't be, it can't be true. No, it can't be..." Taking steps back as her panick grew.

Veronca sat down on th desk. "It's true, the blood samples we took clearly show it. I double, even triple, checked everything." She eyed the young girl with pity.

Pity she didn't wantor need at the moment, or ever.

The young girl clenched her fists. "Well then check again, as many times as possible. Because I refuse to believe any of this." She growled through her teeth before storming out of the room in rage.

Her godmother turned to follow when something stopped her, her eyes grew wide as she screamed after her goddaughter. "Gemma!"

_Run._

She didn't care to where, or for how long she did but she ran. She didn't stop, she didn't want to stop; she jus wanted to get away.

When she finally did shop it was worse, the pain she fealt in her heart was ten times less bearable than and she wanted to let it out. She wanted to let all of the tears flow freely and let all of her frustration show.

How could her life be so screwed up? How could she be so unlucky as to have lost everything she cared about, everyone she ever loved?

She looked at her surroundings for the first time, getting a good look a every place she had once shared a mmory with someone.

Taking a deep breath she smelled the water, the toxic smell of the trash and waste that floated around her.

She was in Central's harbor, the location was surrounded by warehouses. In a way, this was the place that housed most of the criminals in the city.

It was't the smartest place to hang in, she knew it was stupid of her to be so attracted to the

place.

But despite it all, she still was.

She'd come here before, her curiosity getting the better of her, but shend never come alone. Even Geo had come with her once, after that he'd forbade her from ever going near the place again.

She remembered it like it was yesterday, they'd tood in the same location as he'd reminded her that "curiosity killed the cat."

Her witty reply was. "Satisfaction brought it back."

She smiled, despite herself. "I always was the troublemaker, wasn't I Geo?"

A sound startled her from behind. "Gemma?" James.

Feeling a sudden sense of déjà vu. "Uh oh." Getting a closer look at whoever it was she was startled to find that it was exactly who she though it was, but he looked nothing like himself. "J- james... and Hartley, you're- you're the Trickster and Pied Piper?"

**FML I have testing tomorrow, very important testing, and I'm here babysitting two dogs -_-**

** Anyway please review and wish me luck so I can update faster.**

**P.S. I'M PASSING GEOMETRY WITH A 82 YES, VICTORY IS MINE! I AM VICTORIOUS XDDDDDDDDD**

**P.P.S. Sorry for any typos (sp?) my laptop broke and I'm using my crappy house computer that's probably from the Ice Age -_-'**


	8. Book Two: The Discovery Ch 4

**I thought I'd submit this before going to sleep... meh... thank you for the reviews!**

**I don't own Young Justice :(**

* * *

><p>Gemma looked at both boys, shock written all over her face. "Either I'm in a very horrible nightmare or you two have a lot of explaining to do."<p>

Both boys looked at each-other. "How about the latter?"

"No, latter." She growled. "Explain everything. _Now."_

"Wait a minute… how do you know this if you're blind?" Hartley asked.

Gemma's eyes widened, remembering that she'd taken off her sunglasses. "I-well, I c-can explain… wait a minute you're changing the subject!"

"So? You're changing the subject by accusing me of changing the subject!" He accused.

"Okay fine, I'll explain if you explain." She looked away. "Do any of you have a pair of sunglasses?" She asked.

James nodded, handing her ones out of his pocket. "Here."

She gratefully took them. "Thanks."

"So who goes first?" Hartley asked.

"That depends, who want who to start?" Gemma asked, both boys' faces making her scowl. "Right, me. Well, do you have somewhere more private to talk in?" She asked, looking around.

Both boys also looked around. "Yeah… come on. We've got just the place."

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Gemma asked. "It looks like a dump."<p>

"It's our hangout, and we can't always keep it clean." Hartley replied coolly.

"Point taken." She replied, looking around at the place. "So… where do I start?"

"Who about the beginning?" James offered.

"The beginning? Okay fine, the beginning you pretty much know; I had an accident as a kid and I became blind. I met you guys and lived my life, until the lab accident. That pretty much changed everything for me, I could see again but I lost my family. And then Veronica found out that I… that I was dying, and she managed to find an antidote for it but it's not just something you take once." She pointed to her wrist. "This is the only thing keeping me alive."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." She replied. "Now it's your turn."

"Kind of self-explanatory." Hartley muttered.

Ok, so explain. How does Uncle Barry know about you and why are you guys… criminals?"

"Well, we do it 'cause it's fun." James explained.

"And Barry… it's not for us to say." Hartley finished.

Gemma clenched her fists. "Not for you to say? Then who is going to tell me; him, Wally?"

Hartley put a hand on her shoulder. "Gemma…"

She glared at him, pushing his hand away. "No, I want answers and I want them now."

"You might not like the answers." Hartley continued.

Gemma grabbed him by the collar, pushing him against the nearest wall. "What the hell do I have to lose? I'm tired of being lied to; I want to know everything you do, _now_!"

Hartley narrowed his eyes at her. "He knows because he's the one that's always locking us up!"

Her eyes widened. "You're lying…you're lying!" She yelled.

"You think I'm lying? Look around you, Gem. Do you think I'd lie to you?" He exclaimed.

"If you're telling the truth then Kid Flash is…" She whispered.

"Kid Flash is Wally." James finished.

She reluctantly released Hartley from her grasp, taking a step back. "How long have you known?"

"Not long, a couple of months." He answered.

"This is crazy, I mean Uncle Barry is _the_ Flash? That's just… not possible." She mumbled.

"Believe me, it's very possible." Hartley mumbled. "How'd you get so strong?"

"Strong?" She looked at him. "I barely even touched you."

"Well, my back says otherwise." He replied.

She gave him an amused smirk before walking away. "Give me a tour of the place, I don't feel like going home yet."

"Whatever you say, your majesty." He grumbled.

"I heard that."

* * *

><p>"So, this is where all of the rouges hang out?" Gemma asked. "Where are they now?"<p>

"Out." Hartley stated. "Doing their own thing considering Cold's in Belle Reve."

"How nice." She deadpanned. "Who'd the chemicals belong to?" She pointed to a nearby table.

"We have chemicals?" James asked.

"Yeah, right here." She walked over to the table. "Bentonite, hydrofluoric acid, Dilauroyl Peroxide…"

"Um…"

She looked up at them. "What? I lived with scientists my whole life."

"Are they supposed to be bubbling like that?" James asked.

Gemma turned to look at him. "Bubbling?"

He pointed to one of the chemicals. "Yeah, like that."

Gemma looked at where he was pointing, her eyes widening. "No, that is definitely not supposed to happen. What did you touch?" She demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" He defended.

"Well someone did something!" She exclaimed.

Hartley took a step back from the chemicals. "It's getting worse…"

Instead of replying they both ignored him. "Why do you assume it was me?"

"Well, I've been watching Hartley and I'm pretty sure it wasn't me." She remarked. "That leaves you!"

"Guys!" Hartley exclaimed, making them both look at him.

What?" Gemma asked, half calm.

"Gemma, I think it was you." He replied, looking at the no longer bubbling chemicals.

"But… how?" She asked, turning to the table. "I mean… ugh, this is so confusing!"

As soon as the words left her mouth a pile of boxes fell from across the room. "So, either we have ghosts or you're doing this… pick one." Hartley clarified.

"Can I go with the ghosts?" She asked.

"No." James replied. "It has to be you, it only happened when you got mad."

"No it doe-" She was interrupted when he slapped her across the face. "What the hell was that for?" She yelled.

His theory was proved when both guys were sent flying across the room. "Ouch." Hartley groaned.

"Okay, so maybe it is me." She stated. "How am I doing this?"

"Well…" Hartley began, walking to her. "It's obvious that emotion's a factor, and it obviously has something to do with chemicals… and gravity… and maybe your strength."

"So… what now?" James asked.

"Now… this." Before he could say more Gemma backhanded him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Payback's a bitch." She replied.

"Okay, so now that you have your payback what do we do about… well you?" Hartley asked.

She smirked deviously. "How about we figure out what I can really do? It's gotta be more fun that just sitting around."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please, I have nothing to say... kind of sleep deprived... whatever... *falls on floor* Good night or morning... wherever you are...<strong>


	9. Book Three: New Beginnings Ch 1

**I took forever again, didn't I?**

**Well, from here on out I have everything for the story planned out… I just needed a breaking point for Gemma, not just a breaking point; I needed **_**the **_**breaking point, what causes her to go villain. AND I'VE GOT IT! XD**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>Gemma closed her eyes and tried her best to focus.<p>

"It's not working." A voice interrupted.

She opened her eyes, slightly irritated. "That's because I haven't done anything."

She closed them once again, letting all her emotions flow through her.

She felt irritation, anger, hate, confusion, excitement, worry… and fear.

Fear of what people would think of her, fear of losing everyone else who mattered to her, fear of dying.

Gemma heard a gasp, causing her to open her eyes.

Her eyes widened; everything in the room that wasn't bolted down was floating. "Am I… am I doing that?"

Hartley nodded, walking over to her. "Focus on putting down one thing while keeping everything else up."

She obliged, focusing on setting down a chair nearby. She jumped as it all fell heavily on the floor with a loud thump. "Eeep!"

"How about we try again?" James asked, looking at the mess piled on the floor.

Gemma didn't get a chance to respond as her phone started to ring, she cursed. "Crap, it's Wally!"

"Don't answer… wait no do answer!" James yelled.

Gemma nodded, quickly pressing the button and running out of the room. "Hello?"

"Hey Gems, how are you?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine, West." She replied, looking down at the concrete floor.

"Great." He sighed. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang."

She closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, yeah… I'd like that."

His voice held a smile under it as he responded. "How about ice cream?"

She let out a small breath, her lips turning up in a small smile. "Sure, give me half an hour to get ready."

"No problem, see you then." He replied, hanging up.

Gemma sighed and turned to go back in. Both boys were wetting something to eat from the kitchen area. "I'm leaving." She announced, both teens turned to look at her.

"'Kay, see you later." James gave her a small wave.

"Come back whenever you can." Hartley ordered. "You need practice and focus."

She rolled her eyes in response. "Whatever, don't miss me too much."

"Fat chance!" James yelled in response as she walked away.

She smirked, walking out of the door and making her way to her current home.

As her eyes traveled over the scenery realization finally hit her full on force. Her best friend, the guy who was practically family; way lying to her. And not only that but the man who she considered a second father went along with these lies.

It was unbelievable to say the least.

To say the most; it was impossible, beyond belief, crazy, indescribable, but most of all… it made perfect sense to her.

And now here she was, going to meet up with him, the thought itself brought shivers up her spine.

~!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!~#$%^&*()(*&^%!~!#$%^&*(*&$#

Wally paced, he wanted to talk to her again. He wanted everything between them to be normal, like before.

But he screwed up when he'd cancelled for a chance to go to mountain again.

He was scared as to how she'd react to being around him, the only reason he was doing this was because of Uncle Barry and his worrying over both teens.

So now her he was, dreading the events that were to come.

Would she hate him? Would she still hold that blame over him, the one he'd noticed at the hospital?

He could read her like a book, he knew she could hold grudges.

And maybe he deserved it, maybe he deserved to be blamed. Maybe it was his fault.

Guess that was why he was shocked when she gave him a smile. Not only a smile, a genuine smile.

She was only wearing a green top that hung loosely, white skinny jeans and a pair of black flats. On her head she wore a white beanie that covered most of her hair. And of course, the signature sunglasses.

Both teens just stood on the porch, the sun quickly going down.

"It's not polite to stare, you know?" She smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

He was shocked at how normal she sounded, not affected in the least.

"Oh… sorry." He replied.

She gave him another smile, this one more playful as she turned to lock the door. "Come on, Wally. You know I don't bite."

He shrugged, finding nothing to say.

She sighed, turning back to him. "I've been getting pity from everyone since I got out of the hospital. Can you at least try to pretend everything is normal?"

"I don't think we can, Gems." He replied softly.

Gemma nodded, turning away quickly to walk away. She kept her distance from him as he slowly followed.

Wally sighed. "Gemma…"

She quickly turned to him, catching him by surprise. "What? Are you going to ask me to talk to you? Will you try to comfort me when you feel like crap too? I don't want pity, I don't care about understanding, I could give a fuck about recognition. I just want everyone to stop pretending, stop lying and just leave me the hell alone!" She was now on the verge of tears, her body shaking in anger.

"I… I didn't know you felt like this." He replied.

She sighed. "Wally… we're friends, right?" She asked hesitantly.

He nodded. "Of course."

"And you'd tell me anything that could possibly affect our friendship?" She continued.

He nodded again. "Yeah, why?"

She sighed, turning away. "Goodbye, Wally." _I hate you!_

"Wait, what?" He asked, placing his hand on hers to stop her from moving.

"Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. Aunt Veronica… the explosion cost her a job, she got a job offer in Dallas… she's taking it, and I want her to take it. I didn't want to tell you like this but, we're moving. I think it's for the best if we end our friendship here." She explained, looking away.

He looked at her in shock. "What are you saying?"

She faced him full-on. "I'm saying goodbye, Wally."

* * *

><p><strong>And so the breaking point has been established; Wally lying to her face while she knows.<strong>

**Yeah, it can only get worse from here…**


	10. Book Three: New Beginnings Ch 2

**I'd say I'm back but that would remind me that I took forever ._.**

**cary99- Thanks :D**

**shisumi12- Oops, didn't mean to make anyone cry .-.**

**JustMakeLeftTurns- Hehe, nice one ;D**

**Miss ShadowScar- Thanks! :D**

**EmiStone- I will! XD**

**I only own Gemma .-.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this." The girl muttered, placing the phone against her ear.<p>

"It's not believable if you don't." Hartley stated.

"Fine." She growled, walking out of the room and into hers. She locked the door behind her as she heard the call going through… but she couldn't do it.

She opted for the easier choice, voice mail.

"H-hey West, it's me… Gemma. I… I know we haven't talked in a while, and I… I want to apologize for that; for this. Life is hard, but I'll get used to it… or at least that's what I thought about when I tried. God Wally, I can't believe you! You're supposed to be my best friend; you're supposed to have _my _back… I'm supposed to be able to trust in you! I'm not supposed to be afraid, afraid of talking to you… I can't even do something so simple as talking to you on the phone! I… I thought, I thought leaving my life in Central would help me but… I was wrong. Everywhere I go, Gemma Weathers will be known as the blind orphan who lost everything, and I can't live with that anymore!" She took a deep, shaky breath. "I wanted someone to know, before I left. Maybe I wanted you to talk me out of if but… that's not what I want. I just want people to know why, why I'm leaving for good. And I am, I am leaving. Don't try to find me, I'm so sorry… Please, please tell Uncle Barry how sorry I am too. I never wanted for this to go too far."

She ended the message there, she just couldn't… couldn't go on. Her eyes shut tightly, forcing the tears away. It was disgusting, the fact that she could be like this while in costume… she wasn't supposed to be Gemma, she was Crimson! Putting the phone away, she opened the door and walked out to meet the others; her "co-workers."

They all stood there, facing the young girl. "Ready?"

She nodded, growing deadly serious. "I am."

She hated what she was about to do, but in was necessary; the Light had ordered this.

_(Flashback)_

_James stood nervously to the side, his eyes never leaving her face. "You don't have to do this."_

"_It's not something I plan to back out of." She replied evenly._

"_Then it's settled." Hartley whispered softly. "We can't talk you out of it."_

"_No, but I just wanted… to, well, thank you two." She replied, looking up at both of them. "You guys have helped me so much, so thanks."_

"_Why does that sound like a goodbye?" James asked. "We're going to see you again… right?"_

_Gemma sighed. "James, if there is a chance of me coming back it won't be as me… Gemma will be a runaway and Crimson… I'm not sure what she'll be."_

"_That doesn't matter." Hartley told her sternly. "We just want to make sure we see _you _again."_

_She offered them a small smile. "We'll see."_

_(End flashback)_

Simple plan: get caught, transport to Belle Rev, get lost while you still can. And all while you mess with Kid and Flash's head.

Disappear, for good. No one has to know where you go, just leave.

Was she insulted by this? No, although she didn't understand why they wanted her to do this.

Gemma would be classified as a runaway and Crimson… she'd be classified as a fugitive.

Not like she cared, all she wanted was a fresh start; it was all she needed. Screw friends, screw family, screw Flash and his brat.

Wally could go to hell for all she cared, and so could Uncle Barry.

But even as they faced off weekly, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Her godfather had taught her better, and Aunt Iris? What did she do wrong, she wasn't involved in any of this!

Another reason for her decision, she didn't want to risk them finding out, being ashamed of her.

This was the right thing… she _was _doing what was_ right._

Unlike the Justice League, she was – she believed — in the Light.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" Artemis asked, slightly annoyed.<p>

They were all standing in the mission room, waiting for something to happen.

Wally glared at her, he said nothing.

Batman chose to ignore her. "Yesterday afternoon Central City PD got a tip, they were informed of a possible robbery at the city's biggest bank. I'm sure you're all aware of Crimson Taint."

"The new addition to the Rouge Gallery?" Robin asked curiously.

"The girl that's proved she is better than Kid Idiot countless times?" Artemis put in, a smirk gracing her lips as she faced said teammate.

"Why don't you see how you put up with her?" KF snapped at her.

"Enough, both of you." Flash told them. "This is serious."

Kid looked at him, giving a slight nod.

"Why are you telling us about her?" Superboy asked.

"It's come to our attention that this girl has found a way to beat Flash and Kid Flash without much trouble. Your mission requires you to go in and take her out, after that Flash and the authorities will escort her to Belle Rev Penitentiary."

"Wait… since when does Belle Rev take underage criminals?" Artemis asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Since Hugo Strange decided to change things up." Robin replied bitterly.

"Either way, we'll catch her." Wally spoke out, their many encounters coming to mind.

She was impossible, annoying and most importantly… she'd somehow figured out his secret identity.

* * *

><p>Belle Rev.<p>

The place no criminal got out of, except the Joker.

But Crimson Taint was no Joker, and when she saw Wally she knew… she knew it would all go down as expected.

She was hiding, apparently the bank was a great place for her to hide out in; humongous support posts that reached the ceiling which she could stay behind with no one to notice her.

She was waiting, waiting… waiting…

He hadn't seen her yet, his back was turned to her.

But sadly and then again thankfully, the same rules didn't apply to his friends.

"Fuck." She muttered, the clone blocking any chance of escape. So the pillars weren't so helpful…

He glared at her, not liking the smirk plainly showing on her face. "Don't move." She raised her hands up slowly, showing him that she'd given up.

"You got me, what now?" She grinned as a force threw him back onto the marble floor, sliding back until his body hit one of the pillars; then again, they were sort of helpful… She walked forward slowly, the chance to back down was long gone. "Let me introduce myself, too all of you." She looked up at the ceiling. "You too Boy Wonder and Martian Girl. I didn't come here to play, I'm here to stay. Wanna get rid off me? _Try harder_."

She smirked wider as she heard someone come up behind her.

With extraordinary reflexes, she had her pinned to the floor in no time. "Don't you know it's not lady-like to sneak up on someone?"

"Let me go!" The blonde archer growled, trying to break free of the other girl's hold.

"Crimson." She turned her head, watching as Wally once again came into view. "Give it _up." _

"You know that's not how it works." She replied, her smirk vanishing for a second before overtaking her lips again.

"That's too bad, I really didn't want to kick your ass." She was caught off guard when Artemis elbowed her in the gut and turned to kick her, sending the girl flying off of her.

"Let me introduce _myself._" The blonde spat. "The name's Artemis."

Crimson smirked, standing back up. "An archer named Artemis, how original."

"Says the girl who names herself Crimson Taint." Artemis replied coyly.

The other girl brushed herself off, turning in an indifferently to Kid Flash. "Real charmer you got there, I can see why you like her."

"What?" He turned to Artemis, shocked. "I _don't _like her."

"Give it up, man." Robin replied. "It's so obvious."

"It can't be obvious if it's not real." Artemis interrupted.

"But it can't be real if it's not obvious." The thief spoke up.

"What?"

"How does that make any sense?"

They all turned to her, noticing her shrug. "It's my logic, you don't need to understand it."

"Why are we even taking about this?" Conner growled, charging towards the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>And I leave a cliffy... aren't I evil? ;P <strong>

**Would you all kill me if I told you I've had this chapter written for about a month and it's been just sitting there in my journal? Would you still kill me if I told you it's because of testing and school?**

**Anyways, review if you want to punch Wally… or you're a Spitfire fan! ;D**


End file.
